


Lonely on Earth

by UmiSangatsu



Category: Original Story
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiSangatsu/pseuds/UmiSangatsu





	Lonely on Earth

Es ist schon Jahre her. Alle waren tot. So still… Kein Gezwitscher. Kein Summen. Keine Maschinen. Nichts. Nada. Stille.   
Das war aber eigentlich auch kein Wunder. Die Erde war vollkommen zerstört. Es gab zu viel Wüste. Ganze Wälder waren niedergebrannt oder umgestürzt. Immerhin gab es noch ein paar grüne Flächen. Und Bäume. Und Wasser.   
Wasser?  
Ich horchte einen Moment. Rauschte dort etwa…?  
Sofort sprintete ich los und rannte direkt auf zwei umgeknickte Bäume zu. Gekonnt kletterte ich über einen liegenden Baum und folgte weiter dem Rauschen. Irgendwann kam ich an einen kleinen Bach. Er plätscherte noch immer vor sich hin. Als wäre nie etwas gewesen.  
Ich warf meinen braunen Lederrucksack neben mir in das braune Laub auf den Boden. Dann ließ ich mich dankbar auf meine Knie fallen und schlürfte das kühle Nass aus meinen Händen.   
Die Erde schien sich endlich allmählich zu erholen. Das konnte ich schmecken. Denn das Wasser hier schmeckte definitiv frischer. Nicht so staubig und abgestanden.  
Gerade als ich mein vor Hitze glühendes Gesicht mit dem Wasser abkühlen wollte, tauchte gegenüber von mir eine weitere verschwommene Reflexion auf.   
Reflexartig zuckte meine Hand zu meinem Jagdmesser am Gürtel.  
Doch dann erstarrte ich. Es war die Reflexion eines Menschen!   
Ruckartig sah ich auf. Eine Frau.  
Sie ließ ihr kleines Lehmschüsselchen fallen und rannte davon.  
Perplex starrte ich ihr hinterher.  
Ich war unfähig, sie aufzuhalten. Unfähig, etwas zu sagen.  
Als sich meine Schockstarre löste, krabbelte ich auf allen Vieren durch den kleinen Bach auf die andere Seite des Ufers. Ich war noch zu überrascht, als dass ich mich aufrichten konnte.  
Mit zittrigen Fingern hob ich das kleine Schälchen auf und betrachtete es einen Augenblick lang.  
Das war das erste Mal seit fünf, sieben oder zehn Jahren, dass ich einen anderen Menschen gesehen hatte. Bisher hatte ich immer geglaubt, alleine auf dieser Erde zu sein. Natürlich neben den wenigen verbliebenen Tieren.  
Zumindest seit dieser weltweiten Katastrophe. Aber vielleicht hatten noch mehr überlebt... Noch mehr Menschen… wie ich…  
Dieses Mal war das aber keine Einbildung! …oder?   
Ich betrachtete die kleine Lehmschüssel. Vorsichtig wiegte ich sie dabei in meinen Händen hin und her.   
Dann zog ich mein Jagdmesser aus der Halterung am Gürtel und verpasste mir einen Schnitt auf der Handfläche. Ein paar Bluttropfen fielen auf die Schüssel und färbten die Stellen rot ein.   
Die Lehmschale verschwand dieses Mal nicht einfach. Sie war echt.  
Das bedeutete….  
Ich blickte auf und starrte einige Sekunden in die Richtung, in der die Frau verschwunden war.  
Langsam stand ich auf, warf meinen Rucksack über die Schulter und marschierte los.  
Ein neues Gefühl übermannte mich. Das trübe, dennoch aggressive Licht der Sonne brannte nicht wie sonst auf die schutzlose Erde herab. Vielmehr spielten die Sonnenstrahlen mit den grünen, starken Blättern der Bäume, die noch standen. Ein fröhlich singendes Vogelpärchen flog über mich hinweg und ließ sich in einer Baumkrone nieder.   
Selbst ich schleppte mich nun nicht mehr ächzend vorwärts. Stattdessen schritt ich mit einem federnden Gang und pfeifte vor mich hin. Es fiel mir wieder leichter zu laufen. Dieses Gefühl hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. War das vielleicht Hoffnung?


End file.
